The Happiest Christmas
by butterflaii.imperiolism
Summary: Lily Evans had never been much of a romantic. Until last Christmas, that is. Just when she thought she had fallen in love, her whole world shatters. Will this Christmas prove to be a happier one? - L/J - oneshot - fluff - Xmas Special -


**The Happiest Christmas**

* * *

**(A/N: Hi! So this is butterflaii and imperiolism. You may know butterflaii from her penname. Well, actually, imperiolism is being lazy and it's just butterflaii. imperiolism's been my beta ever since my very first (and quite unfortunate) fanfic, so we decided to join forces and write stories together. Hopefully her humor and my obsessive attention to detail (WHICH IMPERIOLISM ALSO HAS... it's a good thing, really!) will make for a good read. Also, butterflaii is unnecessarily long-winded. Raise your hands, who's reading this? That's right: no one. Also, imperiolism is psychic.  
**

**Here's our debut fic together, called The Happiest Christmas, and yes, it's cliché, and yes, it's a Christmas fic about Lily and James. But who doesn't want to read some good fluff on our favorite HP couple? We know we don't mind.**

**If you're interested, we'll be posting another fic up shortly. However, that one will be a Twilight fic with our couple Edward and Bella. If you enjoy a good M-rated story with plot, well, then, that's for you.  
**

**So yes. Welcome to the very first production. We hope you enjoy.)**

* * *

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day  
You gave it away..._  
_This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special..._

The fire's glow fell across the pieces of parchment across Lily's lap. They were covered with scribbled words and wrinkles, the shadows from the flames creating odd shapes over the crinkles. Her hand involuntarily clutched and unclutched the various scraps, a distant but thoughtful look on her face.

The Head Girl sat alone in the common room, her mind lost within its swirling thoughts. She was remembering the events of last Christmas break, when she had once again been left here at Hogwarts for the sake of her sister's happiness. For a moment, a wry grin spread across her face, before she settled back into a blank stare as her memories continued on.

She could see it all clearly now. She had been sighing to herself in the common room, just as she was now, only last year she'd had a boyfriend to miss. He, along with Mary and most of Gryffindor, had gone home for the holidays. It was while she was moping over her predicament that she realised that, even though she and Troy had only been dating for three and a half months, she had fallen in love with him. She wouldn't feel like her heart was floating when he was near her and dying when he was away for too long if she didn't love him.

Cheered by this thought, she had curled up in bed to daydream about her love. But her eyes caught on a scrap piece of parchment lying on her bedside table, and she froze for a second, an idea coming to her. She beamed brightly before bouncing out of bed, grabbing the parchment and a spare quill.

Hurriedly, she had scribbled a few normal opening lines before pouring her heart out.

_Dear Troy,_

_How are you? I hope you're having a great Christmas at your parents'. I miss you._

_I was just sitting around enjoying the privacy when I caught sight of this sheet of parchment and I decided to tell you something. I know we've only been dating a few months, but... Well. There's no other way to say this, but I love you. I realised this a while ago, but I didn't want to tell you in case it was too early. But I just feel like now is the right time. You deserve to know._

_Merry Christmas, darling._

_With all my love, Lily._

She had hurried down to the Owlery with a bounce in her step, humming sweet songs under her breath as she let the owl out into the evening sky. Giddily, she skipped back to her room, curled up under the warm covers, and daydreamed about her first love until she fell fast asleep.

When she got no reply the following day, she shrugged it off, assuming that Troy had been too busy. Besides, he was coming back soon enough. The Christmas holidays ended without anything else happening, and she had been waiting for him on the train platform with a smile on her face the day the students got back.

But of course, things never went the way she planned.

Troy had pretended not to see her, and had hurried to the coaches without greeting her. Hurt and confused, LIly followed suit, determined to find out what was wrong. She cornered him in a quiet hallway sometime later that night, and received the shock of her life.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Troy had said, his blue eyes sincere. "I met this girl over Christmas, see, and... well, things started. I didn't write because I felt guilty and wanted to tell you in person, but... Jane and I just clicked. I didn't do anything with her after that first kiss," he said hurriedly, but Lily wasn't listening anymore. She felt as if a chasm had opened up beneath her and swallowed her whole. "I wanted to tell you before I took the next step with her. And," he hesitated for a second, gauging her reaction. Lily stared at the light reflecting off his smooth golden hair. She wondered what conditioner he used. "I'm sorry you feel that way about me. I know it's horrid of me, but I never felt that way about you. You're a great girl, Lily. But you're not the one for me."

Lily had gone through the next few weeks in a haze. If she wasn't in class, she was in her room, staring at the canopy of her bed through silent, unshed tears. It was two months before she pulled herself together and forced herself to move on, but she had never really got over the heartbreak she'd had to endure.

Returning back to the present, Lily tried to pull herself together and sat up straighter, wiping away a stray tear. There was no good in wallowing in self-pity - it was Christmas Eve, for goodness' sake! This was supposed to be a time for joy... and joyness...

Well, perhaps the joyness could wait another day, Lily thought morosely. She just wasn't in the mood. All her life she'd had a long string of horrible Christmases. Last year her boyfriend had cheated on her - just the icing on top of the cake. This year her family didn't want her around - what other miseries did the world have in store for her?

Perhaps the cold would share in her misery. Season's Greetings, and all that rot. She stood up and walked briskly out of the common room, heading out towards the open grounds by the lake.

It was bitterly cold, and she realised she'd only brought a scarf. Well, so much the better, she might as well experience all the joys winter had to offer.

She stomped through the light dusting of fresh snow and to the edge of the frozen lake. Staring out over the ice rink, she suddenly wondered how the Giant Squid was faring in this weather.

She didn't know how long she stood there, just staring into space. _I wonder if Scrooge was ever dumped by a cheating girlfriend,_ she thought. _Maybe he and I can get together sometime and wallow in self-pity together. And have little self-pitying children who will have even littler self-pitying children, continuing the cycle forever... A family of self-pitying Scrooges. It's even alliterative._

"Fantasising about the love of your life, Evans?"

She didn't turn around. "No. Go away."

"I don't know, I think Scrooge would be happy to know he's got an admirer."

She whipped her head around in shock. "How did you know I was thinking about Scrooge?" she asked incredulously.

His hazel eyes blinked at her from behind his glasses. "I didn't," he said offhandedly, moving to stand beside her. She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "I just happened to choose one of the Christmas characters I know. Good guess, eh?"

She didn't answer, but turned to look back at the lake. The moon was full tonight, and its reflection across the water was beautiful. The trees with their light frosting of snow made the vision seem even more magical. She didn't know why he was here, but she was surprised to find that she didn't mind the company.

"So why were you thinking about Scrooge?" he asked casually.

She glanced at him from beneath her lashes, but he was looking straight ahead. She turned her gaze back to the waters and answered, "None of your business."

"Well, everyone knows that if it's Lily Evans's business, it's my business," he said with utmost seriousness. She frowned and glared at him. He only shrugged in response. "Well?"

She decided to change tactics. "It's nothing," she said. He shook his head, amused. She thought she saw traces of a grin around his mouth, but his next words distracted her.

"You look like something's really bothering you," he replied, hazel eyes boring into her green ones. "I always feel better when I talk about stuff that's bothering me. If you want, I'm right here."

Lily's hands, which she had stuffed into her pockets the moment she walked out onto the grounds, fingered the piece of parchment she had carried along with her. After a moment of deliberation, she silently pulled the memory out of her pocket, and handed it to him. She continued to watch the scene ahead of her as he smoothed out the note beside her and read it.

His expression had not changed when he handed her back the letter. She stuffed it and her hand back into her pocket, and they stood in the quiet evening chill for some time.

"Was that from last Christmas?" he asked, his voice giving away nothing. She nodded curtly. If anyone happened to be randomly dangling some mistletoe over their heads as a prank, she would find that person and kill them slowly and painfully. The Giant Squid might want a snack, although it would be difficult to feed one to it, what with the lake being frozen over and all. Once more, she wondered if it was comfortable down there under the ice.

"But I thought you and Troy broke it off right after Christmas break."

"We did."

"Then, why - "

"He met someone at a Christmas party." It took him a moment, but he finally pieced it together.

"Oh."

They lapsed back into a silence. Lily didn't have anything to say, and it seemed that James didn't know what to say after she revealed something like that to him. It was a moment before either of them said anything again.

"Why did you trust me with something like that?" he asked, turning to face her. Lily found herself turning as well, realising that she liked looking at his face more than she liked looking at the winter wonderland surrounding them.

"I don't know." Lily let her eyes fall to examine the snow. "I guess I don't know who to trust anymore."

"Do you trust me?" She lifted her gaze, only to widen her eyes in surprise. He was closer to her now, leaning towards her. Lily found herself unable to look away as a flood of warmth rushed through her and she realised that she _did_ trust him.

"Yes," she whispered, frozen in his gaze. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

He took a step towards her, pulling her into his arms. As she collided gently with his chest, her eyes widened even more, staring up at his face a few inches above her. He smiled gently.

"Trust me," he whispered, leaning down so that their noses touched. Lily's eyes fluttered closed as she heard him murmur, "Let me make this the one Christmas you'll always remember."

As their lips touched, she felt herself falling into him. Warmth that she hadn't felt in so long filled her again as she melted into his embrace, returning the kiss. She didn't know how long it was until they broke apart for air - was it five minutes? A lifetime? Eternity? - but all she knew was that she never wanted to leave the comfort of his arms. She leaned in against him, reveling in the feeling of being held once more.

"This isn't a joke, right?" she asked, feeling vulnerable in his embrace. "You're not going to suddenly say '_Psych!_' and jump onto the lake only for the ice to break beneath you and send you to your icy death, are you?" There was a moment of silence before he chuckled.

"No, this isn't a joke, and no, I won't jump in the lake. It's much too cold," he laughed, pulling her closer. "I'll prove it to you." She pulled back to look him directly in the face.

"Really?" she asked. "How?"

"Like this," he said simply. He let go of her, and she instantly felt the loss. She stumbled but he caught her, setting her upright again. He held both her hands in his own, before opening his mouth and saying the words that made her heart soar.

"Lily Evans, will you be my girlfriend?"

If he had asked even the day before, she would have glared at him and delivered a slap before he could even say a word. But all she did was kiss him. As simple as that.

"Wow," James replied a little later, after they had been staring out across the lake in each other's embrace for several long moments. "Was that really all I needed to do to get you to go out with me?" She smacked his chest playfully, before settling back into his warmth.

Suddenly, she sneezed fiercely, jumping a little. He held her steady, but then frowned, realising she had nothing but her sleepwear and a scarf to keep her warm.

"I'm such an idiot," he muttered as he whipped off his cloak and settled it on her shoulders. "First thing I do as official boyfriend is help you catch a cold."

She laughed through her sniffles. "Nah, it's fine," she said. "I was already getting sick before you arrived. I just hope you won't catch it from me."

"Oh, I don't think I'd care," he replied casually as they walked back to the castle together. "I think all the kisses that have to be involved is a good trade for having sniffles for a few days."

"What makes you think you'll be getting kisses?" she laughed as they entered the school building again. He grinned back at her mischievously.

"These," he replied smugly, pointing above her. She looked up, and sure enough, there was mistletoe.

"_These_?" she asked, as he pulled her close again. "As in, there's more than one?"

"Oh, yes," he replied, lowering his head towards her. "Strategically placed mistletoe can be a man's best friend during Christmas time."

Lily would have laughed, but she was too busy kissing the boy who had just made this the happiest Christmas she'd had for a long time.

* * *

**( A/N: So there you have it! The Happiest Christmas. We promise we have more depth in our other stories (haha), so keep watch. If you liked it, feel free to review. )**


End file.
